


seasons with you.

by muted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muted/pseuds/muted
Summary: mark’s pov (so it’s first person)





	seasons with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you get closure.

Spring — 2015;  
We met in the spring time. When I first glanced at you, I had a double-take. I’ve never met someone as handsome as you. Although it was at the end of the hallway, and your eyes never reached mine, I saw you. I was in shock because of how awe-striking you were and that I was able to see you from such distance. I saw your side-profile, you were laughing at someone’s joke.. Chenle’s probably. He would always make you laugh in a way no one else could.

I couldn’t focus the rest of the day because of the small moment trapped in my head.

Summer — 2015;  
Summertime was when we had our first encounter with each other. You were working at the bookstore in the corner of the old road, surrounded by street shops. I wanted to find a book to read, as I had just finished my bookshelf of oldies. You were there. You were there with your dark blue apron with the logo in white spread across the chest. You were there standing in the corner of the narrow store close to the counter looking down. You were there with your soft hazel hair and tanned skin. You were there sorting out the new collection of books that had been donated by an old couple, telling you they loved those books and wished that others would enjoy. You were there smiling down as you placed them delicately on top of one another, afraid they would fall apart or break somehow. You gently looked up and around, aware of your surroundings. You saw me in that moment and I flushed as you smiled softly at me. 

That’s when I knew I needed more. More of that delicate gaze that seemed like you were the only person that cared for me.

Fall — 2015;  
Throughout that summer and into fall, I kept going back to the small, old bookstore. Because you were there. You had caught on a few weeks into my routine. Eventually talking to me, suggesting books I should read. You told me ‘Memoirs of a Geisha’ had been one of your favorites. The way you spoke was so soft and light, you giggled a few times and that made my heart flip. I could listen to you talk all day. I finished each book as soon as I got it and every time you would give me that smirk, knowing you had me trapped around your finger. I got courage one day during the fall season, I asked you if you were available and you blushed.

God, your shy blush will always be on my mind. 

Winter — 2015;  
We had officially started going out. I asked you to be mine the day sparkling snowflakes fluttered gently through the air. We were bundled up and our noses were red. You took my hand and kissed it. 

You will never know, but that day- behind the scarf that covered half my face, I blushed madly.

Spring — 2016;  
Everyone in class knew about us. We were called fags, bitches, gays, and more names. I was okay with it, as long as I could hold your hand; as long as I had you at the end of the day.  
One day in spring, I found you in the corner of your room crying. You were so small, so fragile in that state, you held your knees tightly against your chest, broken sobs spilling echoing the silent room. You told me you couldn’t handle the stress, the bullying.

That night I held you in my arms.

Summer — 2016;  
We’ve spent almost everyday with each other in the heat. As hot and sticky my body had gotten from your head resting on my lap, I held you, I gently raked my fingers through your soft hair.

That summer will be ours, forever and always.

Fall — 2016;  
Senior year had taken a toll on the both of us. We were both busy with school, work, and extracurricular activities. We barely had a day together in one month. But when we did, we merely held each other in comfortable silence until we fell asleep. You were the first one to close your eyes, drifting into a gentle dream. That night I had whispered the three words into your soft locks,  
“I love you” 

I will never know if you heard the words spill from my mouth nor will I ever find out.

Winter — 2016;  
Everyday was cold, snowstorms took over the winter holiday. I had spent everyday with you. You opened your heart one year after officially being mine, your eyes glistened as you told me the story of your childhood. 

“I trust you” were the words that lingered in my head as school had started once again.

Spring — 2017;  
We graduated. We finally start our new chapters now. You wanted to go your own separate way. I had dreaded for this moment. Ever since you told me you we’re accepted abroad. 

“Thank you, Mark Lee. The time I spent with you..” Donghyuck starts and then a warm, considerate hug- their last one, “I will always treasure.” He whispers and pulls apart. I wasn’t and still am not ready to go, to let you leave. 

My heart lingers for your warm touch again. 

Summer — 2017;  
I didn’t know what to do with myself in my free time. The past two years were the most memorable. 

and so I merely waited. 

Fall — 2017;  
I had started college. We never talked. You were always first to text, so I continued to wait. Everything was busy and hectic. I struggled the most in this season. 

My mind could only barely wander back to you. 

Winter — 2017;  
It’s been 3 years since I’ve met you. I went to the spot where I asked you to be mine two years ago.  
There you were. My breath stopped as you slowly glanced behind you.

“Hey” you breathlessly said. 

Spring — 2018;  
You had found someone new. Someone else to call yours. My heart ached after seeing my first love being held by another. 

That night I drank until I passed out. 

Summer — 2018;  
Ever since my encounter with your boyfriend, my nights had been filled with dreamless sleeps, drinking, and staying up to think until I could not comprehend the deep thoughts I continuously drowned myself out in. 

Yet one summer night, I ventured. And I regret every second of it. 

Fall — 2018;  
A knock on my door. It was 1:08 in the morning. I had a sliver of curiosity if it were you, it was Jungwoo. He was soaked from the harsh downpour that night. I let him in and eventually he asked me to be his. 

I said yes.

Winter — 2018  
Donghyuck, I met you in the summer of ‘16. Fuck, it was everything; you were everything. Every moment with you, every simple moment will be held in my heart. We both untied the string that held us together. And I’m okay with that.

My first love, you’ll still linger deep in my memories. 

That’s when Mark knew, that day in Spring would forever be engraved in his heart. Yet slowly but surely, the four seasons would continue on, taking him along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more works.


End file.
